Flosimian Family
The Flosimians are the peaceful, good natured Florazoa that evolved to live in the trees. Some have evolved flight. Evolution The Flosimians are so named because of the way that they live similar to the simians and prosimians of Earth. They escaped to the Trees to avoid their brutal land dwelling cousins. As they spent longer in the trees their front pair of legs became arms to help them climb. Some evolved high intelligence. The first flosimian, the Arbalgae, does not fit into any modern day groups, so its information will be shown here. * 'Arbalgae '- This Florazoa has developed a longer heat seeking organ, which can swivel from side to side. This gives it the appearance of a head, and allows it to search for heat sources. Most off its "head" is covered by a thick cell wall, to protect the organ. Its front limbs also have more nerve cells, allowing them to grab. This enables them to live on trees. These advances have forced them to develop a large collection of nerves in their main body, the start of a brain... Branches The Family of Flosimians have diversified and branched out into four families: Floaters Flyers Swingers Flotitans Friendship Two of the original Flosimians; the Algemis and the Gelongea were trained and taught by the Grench. The Grench stopped them fighting and gave them protection from the flomals. The Algemals evolved into the Algemis which worships the Grench and they then absorbed the Gelongea and began to be known as the nation of the forests. Floaters Some Florazoa have adapted to flight with methane sacs. *Algrass-This plant is a hybrid of two very different species. It has four methane sacs, with which it can fly. Its tail asks as a leaf and a rotor, to steer itself in the sky. It's heat sense ability is not as strong now, as it no longer needs it to get as much sunlight. They still trust the Grench, and feed on photosynthesis. They have a primitive brain, a little smaller than their ancestor's. *Alhive-These Creature-plants live among the Blimpalgea communities. They tend to the Blimpalgea and provide shelter for Algiscout young. They have evolved tentecles for feeding off the limited plant matter availible. They have a second heat sensor similar to an eye on their chests. They live on the twin lava moons, and on Jiaggaus itself. Flyers Several species of Flosimians adapted to fly through wings. *Algifly-These Florazoa remain at good terms with the tribes, but are not as smart as their Algemis cousins. They do however have developed their middle pair of limbs into wings, allowing them to glide from tree to tree. They are smaller than their ancestor, and feed on sunlight. They live in large groups for better protection from dangerous herbivores. *Algflyer-These Florazoa have shrunk in size, and now are smaller than the fist of a Grench. Their wings are biggers and thicker now, allowing them to fly vast distances. They live on wild Seerass, drifting in the sky. They still photosynthesis, and get their water from the moisture in the air. *Algiscout-The Algiscout was bred to provide mounts for the om and to find food for them. They have high intelligence and live in a hive society. They are the size of robbins and live among the Blimpalgea and Alhive. They get food for the alhive. They live on the twin lava moons, and on Jiaggaus itself. *Algeram-The Algeram are about as large as a Watu, and they live by the ocean. They are fairly intelligent, communicating by scent. They live near the ocean as there are no trees there to block the sun's light. Marvhales and other ocean herbivores frequently eat them, as they have lots of nutrients that they use to sustain them as they fly. They live in bands of twenty to thirty Algeram. Swingers Most of the Flosimians use their two frontal graspers to swing through the trees and manipulate tools they belong here. *Algemis-A six limbed Flosimian with a great intelligence, they are a lesser member of the Jiaggaus Alliance. *Anilgae-This has developed a simple brain as well as their brothers, but with a different feature. Because of their brother's aggressive behavior, the Anilgae has learned to work together. This Flosimian uses its improved heat seeking organ to detect if a creature is an Anilgae. If it is, they will ignore it, but if the creature is a Gelongae, they will ram their relatives. They feed solely on photosynthesis and water. *Algimal-The Algimal has split from its ancestors, and have evolved to a greater intellect. They know have tails, for gliding and photosynthesis, plus they have learned to avoid the Pisemis and Musemis. This has become an instinct of sorts, along with an instinct to trust the Grench, as they protected them. They live in "forests" of fifty, with each Algimal the size of a small Terran monkey. *Gelongae-A caste in the Algemis tribe and thus a member of the Jiaggaus Alliance. Algiflyer.png|Algiflyer Algemis.png|Algemis Algifly.png|Algifly Algimal.png|Algimal Algrass.png|Algrass Anilgea.png|Anilgae 500597624956.png|Alhive 500597630722.png|Algiscout Arbalgae.png|The Arbalgae, the first flosimian. Category:Plant Category:Neo-Terra Category:Nature Category:Jiaggaus Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Grench Category:Flozas Category:Simian Category:Plant Category:Flozas Category:Flying Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Jiaggaus Category:Neo-Terra Category:Tribes